Broken Bonds
by Dragon132
Summary: a backstory on why my oc Ray the Absol attempted to kill his brother Mason.


_**Just a little background story of my oc Ray the Absol.**_

_**Pokemon Mentioned in this story: Mason(Absol), Sola (Absol, belongs to Dark Arcanine33)**_

_**Ages: **_

_**Ray/Ramon (pronounced Ray Moan(sorry don't know how else to explain the second part) - 20 (background story: 10)**_

_**Mason - 16 (background story: 6)**_

* * *

"I hate my life!" Mason shouted, running into the kitchen, he had been framed once again for something he didn't do.

"Where'd he go?" a voice asked, searching around the place.

"Crap." Mason whispered, he then quickly climbed into a garbage can and sat in there temporarily. He then noticed something that caught his eye.

"Whats this? Ray's diary?" Mason asked himself while flipping through the pages. "I hate reading, but I do need to kill time, better then watching Victini and Shaymin, I don't even know why the hell Shaymin is here but oh well.." he added, watching Shaymin and Victini kissing beside him.

"We were here first." Shaymin said, Victini nodded.

"Whatever, continue if you wish I wasn't even watching." Mason said, looking back to the diary. "So it all started ten years ago, when he abandoned me...", He started.

_-10 years ago-_

_Ray's Pov._

My name is Ramon, but Its way too long and dorky, so I shortened it up to Ray, eventually everyone started calling me that. But besides my name I want to tell you about my past, how I was an evil monster, I almost killed my brother (I knew I should have watched). Read from the beginning it is the only way you can understand. This is the longest sentence I have ever written (its hard to write with claws), so sit back, make some waffles and read away.

"Ray get over here!" a Mightyena yelled out.

"Coming father!" I shouted, running over to my father, he used to be a top notch criminal before settling down with my mom.

"Ray, you know your my favorite right?" Dad asked, I nodded stupidly.

"Yes sir!" I said.

"Well your training is pretty much done." Dad said.

"Really?" I asked, getting ready to do my happy dance. You see my dad is a criminal or former criminal and he wanted to pass down his legacy to his kids, he mostly taught me but he would teach my younger brother Mason as well, he didn't bother with my sister Sola because she's a girl, yeah my father is a sexist bastard.

"But before I actually have you be done, I have one more task." Dad said.

"What is it?" I asked, I really wanted to get this whole training thing over with honestly.

"I made a deal with the Honchkrow leader, him and some of his goons will be waiting near Drift Valley, I want you to take your brother Mason over there so they can kill him." Dad explained, I couldn't resist, I went over to a nearby pond and drank some water before doing a spit take.

"Kill Mason?! But thats a little extreme right? I mean he's your son, my brother! He's only SIX YEARS OLD!" I shouted, Mason was my younger brother, my only brother, he looked up to me and would always ask me questions and we would always play games together, how can lead my brother to his doom?

"Mason is a good boy, too good. He isn't worthy of being trained besides I tried everything backfires to give me pain instead of others!" Dad explained.

"How so? And isn't any kind of pain good pain?" I asked.

"Look Ray I know you love your brother but he's a complete wimp." Dad said. "Couldn't even help me out at the movie theaters!" he added.

_000_

_"See Mason, James Bond movies stink like Miltank crap." Dad said to a young Absol._

_"I kinda like it." Mason said before getting smacked behind the head._

_"Shut up boy this is a theater no one talks in a theater!" Dad said._

_"Hey you up front! Shut up were trying to watch a film!" a Houndoom shouted from behind._

_"You want to start something?!" Dad yelled back._

_"Bring it on old man!" the Houndoom shouted._

_"Oh hell no, hold on Mason let me teach this guy a lesson, you got my back right?" Dad asked while walking towards the houndoom._

_"Sure I do dad! I can also sing 'Baby Come Back' if you want. ~Baby come back! Any kind of fool would see..Your one in a million...~" Mason sang, his father walked up to the Houndoom and punched him in the face before tackling him on the floor._

_"Hang on dad!" a Houndour yelled, going over to the Mightyena and biting on its ear causing him to let go and cause the Houndoom to start beating on him._

_"Mason help!" Dad shouted, Mason stopped singing and looked over at him._

_"Hold on dad i'm coming!" Mason yelled, running over to the fight but turns to run towards the exit instead of helping his dad._

_"Usually when someone says there coming they actually come over to you! Good job son i'm proud of you!" Dad said before getting punched in the face, the houndoom was just about to punch him in the face again until both he and his son get hit by a stick and they run off._

_"Thanks Linda." Mason said, nodding to the Riolu usher._

_"Thanks for letting me die out there Mason." Dad said coldly._

_"Sorry dad I couldn't help much." Mason said, shrugging._

_"Oh really? Well i'll keep that in mind next time then." Dad said glaring at him, and old Azumaril then walks in only to get smacked in the face with a stick by the Riolu._

_"Wait she didn't do anything!" Mason said._

_"Well too bad you got me in my angry mood!" the Riolu said._

_000_

"In his defense he went two steps ahead with the whole running away thing." I said, defending my brother.

"Oh yeah? Then what about the time he hired someone to beat the crap out of me?" Dad asked.

"You were beating the crap out of him!" I told him.

"It was to teach him not to let anyone walk all over him!" Dad said.

"Still what kind of father beats their children?" I asked, "Wait don't comment on that." I added.

"Look I want him gone okay? And if you can't do that i'll get rid of you instead and tell Mason how much of a sissy you were." He said, walking away.

"Oh boy." Ray said, looking down.

_000_

_Present day-Mason's Pov._

"He was trying to talk my dad out of it?" I said to myself.

"Seems like he wasn't as bad as you described him." Victini said.

"He still went through with it." I said stubbornly, reading back to the book.

_000_

_Ray's pov._

I had no choice but to let my brother down, I was walking towards Drift Valley, Mason on my back looking at the clouds. Last time the poor kid will see that sky.

"Big brother, where are you taking me again?" Mason asked.

"Oh..its a surprise.." I said, looking down.

"I love surprises! Is it a good one?" Mason asked, happily.

"Yeah, its one to die for." I said with a dark tone to my voice, I don't know what came over me but the thought of something dying, made me feel...good.

"You okay big brother?" Mason asked, I shook away the feeling inside me and smiles weakly.

"Yeah i'm just...probably catching a cold." I lied, walking down a small but steep cliff down to a valley of nothing.

"This looks boring big brother." Mason said, I said nothing as I sat down to keep him off my back. We walked for a while until we spotted a Honchkrow and four Murkrows.

"Took you guys long enough." Honchkrow said.

"Big brother, who are they?" Mason asked, attempting to hide behind me.

"Sorry, but I want you all to do a quick job." I said, shaking Mason off and pushing him closer to the Honchkrow.

"With pleasure, boys kill him." Honchkrow said as his henchman flew to my brother.

"Big brother help!" Mason yelled running away from the Murkrow, attempting on dodging their attacks. I said nothing, I watched for a while before turning and running up the mountain, the last thing I saw was the boss flying towards him, I knew he was done for so I didn't bother sticking around. I ran home and looked around for my father.

"Looking for something?" a voice called, I turned and saw my mother, she's an Absol, she's not evil she's really kind. I don't know what she see's in my dad honestly.

"Yeah where's dad and Sola at?" I asked.

"I forced him to spend time with her for today, I also threatened if he taught her anything evil I would so much as get up to his face and s-" my mom started before I interrupted.

"I get it." I said, I then thought to finally come clean. "Mom dad told me to kill Mason and I did and i'm sorry!" I said quickly, she didn't seem to look angry instead she looked the same.

"I know, your father always wanted him dead." my Mother sighed and I looked shock.

"Seriously? And you allowed him to do that?" I asked.

"Some things I can't control your father in, besides I kind of wanted him gone too." She said, my jaw dropped to the floor right there.

"But..Why?" I asked, sure Mason was a little nuisance but to kill your own son?

"I don't like being part of this evil family okay? I married your father because I was stupid enough to let him charm me!" she shouted.

"I don't like being evil either, I wish I never had that evil training." I said, sighing.

"Ray, have you had a feeling in you lately? Like a lust for power or even blood?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yeah when I took Mason to Drift Valley." I said. "Am I a vampire?" I asked again.

"No, your inner evil is coming out." she said, walking over to a trunk and getting a necklace out.

"Inner evil?" I asked myself before my mom put a gold necklace around my neck, it had a gold chain and a sapphire pendant.

"I had an Alakazam friend help me out with that, it controls your inner spirit." Mom said.

"Wait..your into witchcraft now?" I asked her, wait did I just ask a stupid question?

"No, that was a stupid question that means the pendant is working." Mom said.

"How so?" I asked again.

"The pendant keeps your evil yin locked away so your good yin will come out more, but a side affect will kick in where you will actually be twenty-five percent less smart then you averagely are." she explained.

"So i'll be stupid forever?" I asked sadly, I like being smart after all.

"Only with the necklace on." Mom said, I sighed and nodded, I decided to run away from home, my mom helped me pack and I ran off before my dad got home, I couldn't be there anymore unfortunately, I have to find my way to a better life. One without killing, its what my brother would want after all. I only wish I could have said goodbye to him.

_000_

_Present day-Mason's pov._

"Necklace? I didn't see Ray with a necklace on!" I said to myself, Shaymin and Victini left an hour ago, I then decided to confront him, I hopped out of the garbage and speaking of the devil himself Ray happens to be there.

"I knew you were in there, I also figured you would find my diary." Ray said while staring at his claws.

"Listen you bastard I don't care about the Honchkrow incident right now but what happened to that necklace mom gave you?" I asked, that was really getting on my nerves, how can he had enough brain power to take it off?

"Oh, you mean..This?" Ray said holding up the necklace, I gasped.

"How did you get it off?" I asked, seriously he is a canine with claws.

"When your dating a Typhlosion you can't wear much jewelry in bed." Ray said, making me shudder. Disgusting.

"Not that I don't like the slightly less stupid version of you, if you know whats good for you, you'll put that back on." I said, he merely laughed.

"Why would I do that? You know...You never got much presents so i'll give this to you instead." Ray said, running over to me, I knew he wanted to put the necklace on for me so I made a run for it.

"Can't catch me!" I shouted before hitting a wall, I felt something wrap around my neck, it was...Hell no.

"Lets see how you act when your the stupid laughing stock." Ray said as I tried to bite the necklace away and tug at it, it didn't work unfortunately.

"How come it won't come off." I asked, growling a little.

"The only way it can come off is if your one true love takes it off for you." Ray explained with an evil smile, my eyes grew wide and I sat up on my knees.

"FUUUUUUUCCCCKKK!" I shouted with rage, I loved no one, so that means this necklace can never be taken off. I am turning stupid! I..I..I...I have a strange feeling of having pancakes in the morning. Oh shit its working.

* * *

_**Crappy ending sorry, anyways thats basically it, poor Mason turning into old or..new Ray basically..wait...I couldn't care less anyways. Next up is my Oc Kai's which will be a full mini story.**_


End file.
